Ironheart Armor Model 2
(Full Appearance) | Destruction = Infinity Countdown: Champions Vol 1 2 | HistoryText = This suit was built by Riri Williams as an improvement over her first armor, with assistance from an A.I. modeled after Tony Stark. Ironheart's suit was compromised early on when she and Rescue were ambushed by a technopath villain, the Techno Golem, and her Biohack Ninja. The Techno Golem stripped Riri and Pepper of their suits and assimilated into her own. After tricking the villain into assimilating an Iron Man Armor which contained a distruptive virus, the Techno Golem's suit broke apart, and the individual components of Riri's armor reconsituted around herself. Riri continued using this armor during her subsequent adventures, and she even became a member of the Champions. During an adventure in outer space to help Nova take down the rogue Chitauri warlord Warbringer, Ironheart recklessly attempted to take on Thanos, the ruler of the Chitauri. The alien despot effortlessly disintegrated Riri's armor and only spared her life since the Champions had unwittingly fought on his behalf by confronting the Warbringer. Since that was the only copy of the suit she had ever built, Riri was greatly shaken its lost, but managed to get back on her feet and build an improved new model. Properties Overview A major upgrade over Riri William's first armor, this suit possesses radar systems and cameras to provide sensory enhancements. Normally, all of these functions are run by an artificial intelligence based on Tony Stark's personality, which is accessed through GPU, deep-learning data server systems. The suit's servers are additionally programmed to record audio logs. The suit does not seem to grant its user abilities other than those of a basic Iron Man Armor. The armor is capable of moving autonomously in order to open up and encase its user, even as they are moving. The suit can additionally be controlled remotely and called upon by a special bracelet worn by Riri Williams. Offensive Powers The Ironheart Armor provides its user with enhanced strength, capable of knocking back supervillains like the Rhino and Armadillo. Ranged weapons include the ability to fire repulsor blasts, and repulsor grenades. The suit can also release an electric discharge. Defensive Powers The Ironheart Armor enhances its user's durability to an unknown extent. It is capable for taking multiple hits from Doombots, both energy rays and melee attacks. The suit is also equipped with energy shields capable of bocking lasers powerful enough to pierce effortlessly through a normal human. In case the armor's user is knocked out unconscious, its A.I. can take control of the suit and fly to safety. In order to assist with the well-being of its user, the armor is equipped with internal stabilizers and aspirated medication. Emergency safeguards provide its user with the ability to prevent themselves from crashing if the suit's systems are down by accessing to manual controls. The suit comes equipped with a manual switch for emergency extractions located below on the left of the armor's ribcage. This switch is placed next to other three that will emit an electric discharge instead, for safety precaution. Alternate Realities Ultimate Universe (Earth-1610) In this reality, Ultimates member Ironheart sported a similar armor to her mainstream counterpart. | CurrentOwner = Riri Williams | PreviousOwners = | Notes = * When first unveiled, it didn't feature the unibeam on its chest. * This suit's aesthetic is based on the Iron Man Armor Model 51, the Model-Prime Armor. * Even though this armor possesses no special functions, it was given shapeshifting abilities like those of the Model-Prime Iron Man Armor for its appearance in Marvel Future Fight. * When the Poison Hive invaded Earth, they forced various superheroes to bond with Symbiotes with the intention to then assimilate them both. Ironheart was one of the heroes temporarily bonded to a Symbiote. | Trivia = * Unlike Iron Man's armor, Ironheart's lacks auto-locks on its knees. This once allowed Spider-Man to change her flight direction during a scuffle to cause her to crash by pulling her legs with webbing and bending her knees. | Links = }} Category:Battlesuits